Hetalia's America is secretly smart!
by Amber iNsAnItY
Summary: America Seems stupid yes? WELL HE'S NOT! Rated: T for America's mouth


America's P.O.V

I walked into the meeting room and said "HI DUDES THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" god i sound obnoxious even to myself, but being a world power they should know I'm not stupid... not gonna... run.. and cut... again... Then the muttering in their separate languages began. **'** ** _god that brat is so annoying how did he even become a world power' 'that fat retard is late again.. stupid Americans.' 'I think we should just get rid of his useless ass'_** I Froze and screamed "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I saw Russia shrink back against a wall at the removal of my playful glint in my eyes knowing I mean business. I released my aura I had hidden so well scaring the others out of their skins. I glared and said "I'm NOT A IDIOT BASTARDS!" I stalked to the front of the room and said "YOU IDIOTS WANT TO KNOW HOW I BECAME A FUCKING WORLD POWER! WELL I'LL TELL YOU IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T UNDER ESTIMATING ANYONE BECAUSE OF THEIR DEMEANOR! I MAY ACT LIKE AN IDIOT BUT THAT'S HOW I CONTROL MY AURA, SO I DON'T SCARE ANYONE TO MUCH, BECAUSE MY AURA IS 20 TIMES WORSE THAN RUSSIA's WHEN RELEASED! NOW I'M NOT AN IDIOT, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A COLD-HEARTED, MANIPULATIVE, BASTARD, WHO HONESTLY DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN WHETHER OR NOT YOU FADE OUT OF EXISTENCE, 'CAUSE THEN I CAN EVENTUALLY HAVE MORE FUCKING LAND THAN THE FUCKING COMMIES! *clears my throat* Anyways, I was a 'savage' if you don't remember I was raised by Native Americans I was more cunning then England when he met me. See cunning is necessary to almost all of their games, so the more cunning the more you won. And if you did forget I have Harvard. One of the smartest colleges in the world. So go fuck yourselves sideways for forgetting that, and the fact that the cold war was intellectual making me superior to Russia." Italy Timidly raised his hand and said "then why are you two always picking fights?" I smirked and stared at Russia and said "Well, he doesn't approve of me acting stupid and pretending not to understand your horrible insults. He prefers anyone who beat him to act as if they actually are his superior, not an idiot." then I turned to England and said "Oh, Iggy right, The whole reading the atmosphere thing. It's actually just that me and Ita over there prefer not to as a lot of hate and negative junk is directed at us and we don't want to go on a rampage because when we start rampaging it gets so bad we scare ourselves... Italy actually threw someone in a section of the sea that has whirlpools just before high-tide.. I also may have thrown a ship into the Bermuda triangle... ANY WHO! That's not important, I'm not stupid, I just prefer to have a chance to talk to others without them running from my aura." Then I tried to suppress my aura. It failed. "Well Dammit! Russia get me some coffee, and a burger. Please." Russia shook his head and suddenly all the aura was condensed around him and I glared at him then yelled "RUSSIA GET ME MY DAMN STUFF OR I'LL WALK OVER THERE AND MUTILATE YOU FUCKER!" He shivered as his aura was eaten by mine and started crying and ran out of the room. All of the other nations stared in silence, then China yelled "America made Russia cry and run! WHAT KIND OF **MONSTER** ARE YOU!" I glared at him causing my aura to surround him and he started crying and said "Please STOP I didn't mean it!" Just then Russia stepped through the door. I smiled a sickeningly sween smile at china and said " _ **NEVER**_ call me that again." he nodded frantically and I took my stuff from Russia and said "Thank-you." He nodded. I ate the burger and drank the coffee. My aura went away and I went back to normal. "AREN'T YOU GLAD TO HAVE YOUR HERO BACK!" I yelled obnoxiously. They all nodded, and agreed never to insult me again.. after all they never wanted to see that, the real me again.

 ** _The End!_**

 ** _PS:_** Hetalia and its characters are not owned by me I just wrote the fanfic, thank-you. I consider the Insults to America personaly offending. Me being american and having been called: Fat, Lazy, Annoying, Obnoxious, and Idiot, and Bitch before. I hope who ever is reading this is not a bullie, and if you're bullied I hope it gets much better, good luck dudes and Dudettes!


End file.
